Love Story
by JSF01
Summary: Love story between Chase, Marshall, Ryder and Rocky. The story introduces Sylvia, the herding pup, that competed against Chase in a herding competition. [Marshall x Everest], [Chase x Skye], [Katie x Ryder] and [Rocky x Sylvia]. Rated T due to some scenes, language, and actions. Disclaimer: I do NOT own PAW Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for taking an interest in my FanFiction story about PAW Patrol. This is my first FanFic, so please review, tell me what you like, tell me what I can improve on. If you want me to do any other ones, leave it in the comments and I will try and get on them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

After a successful day protecting Adventure Bay, the pups were going back to the lookout to relax. Everest assisted on some of the missions, so Jake allowed her to stay with the pups at the lookout. Marshall was especially excited for this because he liked Everest and he wanted to ask her out. He was scared because he did not know if she would say yes or no.

"I really hope that Everest says yes" thought Marshall. He knew that he has liked Everest ever since he gave he a liver treat at the campfire when she joined the PAW Patrol, which was only a few weeks ago. No one knew about his crush other than Chase, which is how Marshall knew that Chase liked Skye. While Marshall was contemplating on how to ask out Everest, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I really want to ask out Marshall, but how do I?" thought Everest. The only one knew that she liked Marshall was Skye. Skye was Everest's best friend and they talked about everything, which is how Everest knew that Skye liked Chase.

"Hey Marshall, do you have time to talk?" said Everest, very nervous about asking out Marshall.

"Sure. What's up?" said Marshall, also nervous about asking out Everest.

"I wanted to ask if you wa..." said Everest. She was cut off from the ringing of their collars. "Oh, shoot" she thought.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us!" said all the pups. The pups rushed to the lookout, where Marshall tripped over Rubble's bowl. Marshall started tumbling and hit Everest and landed on top of her. Both Marshall and Everest started to blush red when the elevator started going up. The pups got into their uniforms and got to the top of the lookout. The pups then got in line, with Everest next to Skye. Both Everest and Marshall were still blushing when Ryder went and breifed the pups.

"Okay pups, there is a fire ablaze in Jake's cabin."

"OH NO JAKE!" said Everest, whimpering.

"He is okay Everest. He was able to escape." said Ryder. Everest let out a big sigh of relief.

"I need Marshall. You need to put out the fire. I also need Chase to make sure no one gets in the way of Marshall and that no one will be injured..." said Ryder. Chase and Marshall both said their catch phrases. Everest really hoped that she would be called to go out and help out.

"Finally, I will need Everest. I need you to make sure that there is no snow that will get in the way of Marshall." Everest says her catch phrase, super excited that she could tell Marshall how she felt about him.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder slides down the fireman pole, whilst the three pups go down the slide. Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Everest race to Jake's Mountain, where they can see smoke coming from the cabin. After about ten minutes of driving, the pups and Ryder finally get to the cabin.

"Ryder, pups, I am so glad to see you. I don't know what happened, the cabin just caught on fire." Said Jake

"I'm on it." Marshall runs into the building whilst Chase was closing the slopes, road and ski lift. Everest was able to quickly clean the snow around the cabin. Chase and Everest finished their jobs within a few minutes of arriving on site, but Marshall was still battling the inferno raging inside. After a few more nail-biting minutes, Marshall was able to put out three quarters of the fire. He then noticed a dog in the corner, passed out. Marshall ran and noticed that it was Sylvia from the dog herding competition that Chase competed in a number of months back. Marshall quickly picked up the pup and took her outside. He put her down by Ryder's feet.

"She is alive...barely. I need someone to take her to Katie's right away." said Marshall. He knew that the fire was still burning, so he ran back into the burning wood cabin. Ryder ended up volunteering to take her to Katie's but before Ryder left, the cabin exploded.

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting on weekends mostly, but maybe some week days as well. I will try as hard as I can for weekdays, but it will be tough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking an interest in my book. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Everest and Chase were in shock becuase they knew that Marshall had been in the cabin. Everest and Chase started

to cry because they knew that Marshall would never be able to survive that kind of explosion. Jake started to

blame himself and Ryder went to comfort the pups. Just when Everest and Chase started crying, Marshall came from the back of the building.

"Is...everyone...okay?" Marshall was breathing heavily and still in a state of shock. He knew that there was a gas

line leak because he started to smell gas inside the cabin. He immediately ran out the back door because the front

door was locked in from debris falling and blocking it.

"MARSHALL!" said Everest and Chase. They both ran up, crying, and hugged Marshall. They were so happy that

Marshall was alive. Ryder and Jake lifted their heads to see that Marshall. They both ran up and started giving

him a belly rub.

"I am so glad you're alive." said both Jake and Ryder, rubbing Marshall's belly. The explosion caused the cabin to

collapse, but there was no more wood to burn, so the fire became a smolder, and finally to ash.

"We need to take Sylvia to Katie's" said Marshall, very worried. Everest saw how worried Marshall was and began to

feel jealous because she thought that Marshall was falling for Sylvia. The pups rushed over to Katie's. Marshall

was taking Sylvia in the back of his Ambulance truck and they were able to make the drive in record time. Marshall

went into the back of his truck and got Sylvia from the back. He carried Sylvia on his back and put her down on

the table.

"Oh no! What happened?" said Katie. She saw that Sylvia had deep wounds and a couple of major burns. Sylvia's

heart reat was very low, she was barely breathing. Katie had to put a tube down her throat so that Sylvia could

breath. "Ryder, she will survive, but it will be a long and tough recovery. She will need to stay here for a

couple of days. She is currently in a coma, but I will let you know when she wakes up."

"Okay. Pups, let's head back to the lookout." Ryder and the pups started to go back to the lookout. Everest didn't

want to go to the lookout because she would have to see Marshall.

"Why do I have these stupid feelings?" thought Everest. She didn't want to talk or see Marshall because she is

always depressed. She knew that she didn't have a choice, since Jake's cabin burnt down. Everest decided to go to

the lookout, but avoid Marshall. She arrived at the lookout and the first pup she saw was Marshall, who was on his

way to see her.

"Hey Everest!" Marshall was so excited because he wanted to tell Everest that he liked her. Everest didn't talk to

Marshall and just walked to Skye, which made Marshall depressed. Chase saw that Marshall was depressed and he went

to go and talk to him.

"Marshall, what's up buddy?" Marshall didn't look up, only looked at the sun setting over the horizon. He wanted

to ask Everest out on a date, but Everest wasn't talking to him. "Marshall, are you okay?" Marshall still said

nothing. Chase left Marshall to go and get Ryder, who was talking with Jake.

"This is where you will be staying, Jake. Sorry it is the guest room, we don't have any other room available."

"That's cool, dude. Thank you so much for this."

"Ryder, Ryder, Ryder." Chase came running in, almost hitting Ryder in the leg.

"What's up, Chase?"

"Marshall is depressed."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, Ryder, I just...don't know."

"I'm going to go and talk to Marshall. Chase, can you show Jake where everything is?"

"Yes, sir." Ryder started to walk out of the lookout and saw Skye and Everest talking. He then saw Marshall lying

in the grass, watching the sun go down.

"Marshall, what's wrong? Chase and I are worried." Marshall still didn't say anything. Ryder knew something was

really wrong. "Marshall, you could tell me anything. What is bothering you." Marshall let out a big sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be alone."

Ryder definately knew something was wrong. He started to walk into the lookout, when he decided to see if the

other pups knew. He started to talk to Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye, who did not know anything. He then went to

Everest, who also didn't know but became very worried. Ryder then decided that he needed the pups to help

investigate this. Ryder went into his phone, and called all the pups. Everyone but Marshall went to the lookout.

"Where's Marshall?" Said Rocky.

"He is just lying in the grass." As Chase said this, the elevator started going up and the pups got into the

uniform. The pups reached the top of the lookout and got into position.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir. Well, most of us, Marshall is not here."

"That is why I called you up here. Marshall is depressed and we need to get to the bottom of this."

"I think I know why, Ryder" said Everest, thinking about what happened only half an hour ago.

"What is it, Everest?"

"When I got here, I ignored Marshall because I was jealous about how much he..." Everest realized what she was

saying and immediately stopped talking. All the pups and Ryder was staring at her, in shock because Everest was

never jealous before.

"Everest, tell us."

"I...I...I was jealous because of how much Marshall cared about...about...about Sylvia." Everest realized that

everyone was staring at her and put her face into her arms. She was so ashamed about what happened.

"Everest, is this true?" said Ryder. Everyone was still in shock. "It is okay, you are young."

"I need to go and talk to him." said Everest. She went down the elevator and went to Marshall. She noticed that he

had been crying for a while, so she nuzzled him. Marshall just let out a big sigh, got up, and left. Everest

caught up with Marshall and stopped him immediately.

"Marshall, please talk to me." Everest started to cry, but Marshall wiped the tears from Everest's eyes. Everest

started to blush and Marshall did too.

"I am sorry, Marshall. I...I...I...I was jealous, alright!" Marshall was shocked. He did not expect that Everest

would be jealous. "I can tell you are shocked, Marshall. I was jealous because I have never seen you care about

another pup like you did with Sylvia." Everest started crying again, but Marshall started to wipe the tears again.

"Do you...uhhhh...like me?" Marshall said. Everest was shocked, but she knew that she couldn't avoid the question.

"Well, do you like me?" Marshall did not expect the question, but knew that he also would not be able to avoid the

question.

"I...I...I do..." Marshall was shaking on how nervous he was. Everest went up to Marshall and licked the side of

his cheek. Marshall started to blush.

"I...like you too." Everest realized that Marshall was licking her cheek, and began to blush as well. Marshall

then put his paws on her cheeks, turned her head towards him, and Marshall kissed Everest. What the two didn't

know was that Skye and Chase were watching them.

"Awwwww, they are so cute together." Skye then realized that Marshall and Everst probably heard them. Fortunately,

they didn't, but they turned around and saw Skye and Chase. They both just smiled and walked away.

"They are definately cute. I can't belive it took them this long to go out" Chase said. Skye then started getting

closer to Chase, though he didn't notice this.

"Can I ask you something, Chase?" Chase didn't know that Skye liked him and Skye didn't know that Chase liked her,

so she was nervous because she thought that Chase would say no.

"What's up Skye?"

"It's that...for a lo..." Skye was interrupted by a call from Ryder.

"Pups, it's time for bed"

"Oh, shoot. I will tell you later, Chase."

Ryder and Jake went into the lookout and the pups went to their doghouses. Everest went with Marshall to his

doghouse and slept together. Early the next morning, Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Ryder, there is an emergency!"

"What is it, Mayor Goodway?"

"The city hall bell is falling. It is being held by a rusty chain. It is very unstable."

"Oh no! No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Thank you, Ryder." Ryder called the pups to the lookout. Almost all the pups were in the elevator. Marshall was

last, as always. Marshall tripped over a wagon and rolled into the elevator. All the pups moved out of the way and

Marshall hit the wall of the elevator. Everest went over and kissed him on the lips. Zuma, Rocky and Rubble were

in shock but they noticed that Chase and Skye weren't reacting the same. The elevator started going up and the

pups got into their uniform. The elevator got to the top of the lookout and the pups got into their lineup.

"Thanks for getting here so quick, pups. The bell on top of city hall is starting to fall. The chain that is

holding it up is rusting and could fall at any point in time. For this mission, I will need Chase, Rocky and

Marshall. Chase, I need you to secure the work area. Rocky, I need you to repair the chains that hold the city

hall bell up. Everest, I need you to use your claw to help support the bell. Finally, Marshall. I need you to put your ladder up to the top of city hall and get Rocky to the

top."

The pups said their catch phrases, Ryder went down his fireman's pole, the pups went down their slide. The pups

and Ryder rushed to city hall. Chase secured the work area around so no one would get hurt and Marshall moved his

truck into position so Rocky could get up to the bell. Marshall jumped out of his truck and stood next to started to climb the ladder, but the chain that was holding the bell snapped and landed on Marshall and Everest. By luck, the bell landed on the base, so Marshall and Everest were trapped inside. Marshall and Everest couldn't hear Ryder from outside the bell because the metal was so thick.

"Skye, I need you and your helicopter at city hall in a hurry."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye went down the slide and got into her helicopter. She got to city hall and noticed that Marshall and Everest were not there.

"Where's Marshall and Everest?"

"They are stuck inside the bell."

Marshall and Everest could not care less that they were stuck in a bell because they only cared about each other.

"Marshall, you make me so happy." Everest said this in between kissing Marshall.

"You make me happy too, Everest."

Skye hooked up the bell, but since it was made with solid copper, it couldn't be moved. Ryder called Rubble to get him to lift the bell with his crane. He also used Everest's vehicle to help lift the bell. With all three vehicles, the bell was moved. When Ryder, Rubble, Rocky, Chase and Skye turned their attention to Everest and Marshall, they saw them sleeping.

"They are so cute!" said Rocky. "Did I just say that?" Rocky realized that he really wanted a relationship like Marshall and Everest's.

"Okay, pups, let's get the bell to the top of city hall." With the three vehicles, they were able to get the bell to the top of City Hall and Rocky got two thick chains to hang it. Ryder tested the bell, ringing it. This caused Marshall and Everest to jump up and land on each other, Everest on top of Marshall. Everest gave Marshall a kiss and got off. Just then, Ryder got a call from Katie.

"Hello Katie, what's up?"

"Ryder, Sylvia woke up!"

"That's great news! I am on my way with some of the pups."

"Okay, Ryder. See you soon."

Ryder called Zuma and Jake and told them that Sylvia woke up. They all rushed to Katie's and saw the husky pup awake.

"Hi, Sylvia. How are you feeling?" said Ryder. Sylvia looked in Ryder's direction.

"I feel sore. Thank you for saving me. Who exactly saved me?"

"I did" Marshall raised his paw. Sylvia jumped off of her bed and licked Marshall's cheek. This made Marshall blush, but angered Everest. Marshall saw Everest mad, so he walked over and told her not to worry because he liked her. Marshall gave Everest a kiss on the cheek and Everest's anger turned into happiness.

"Sylvia, do you remember how the cabin caught on fire?" said Chase, ready to take mental notes for his investigation.

"I do. It started early on a cold morning..."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting a new one tomorrow. I probably will only be able to post a couple chapters on the weekend because I am very busy with school, projects, and finals. I will try to post something during the week, but it will be tough.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, it was a cold morning and I was just taking a stroll up in the mountains. Suddenly, I started to feel very cold, and there was nowhere to get warm. I then noticed a cabin about a couple thousand yards away. I immediately went over and I noticed something strange. I realized that there was gas leaking from the pipes in the ground, underneath the cabin. I went inside to see if anyone was in there, but there wasn't. I immediately turned my attention to getting out of the cabin, when...when...when..." Ryder saw that Sylvia was stressing out. He started petting her on her head.

"It's okay. Don't stress yourself out. Get some rest now, you'll need it." With that, Ryder, Jake and the pups left to go back to the lookout. They arrived at the lookout only a few minutes later. It was still midday in Adventure bay, so Ryder decided that he would play with the pups a little. He started to walk out of the lookout when he saw Jake sitting in the corner.

"What's up, Jake?"

"I'm just a little bored. I would have been snowboarding with Everest right now, if the mountain wasn't closed down." Ryder immediately thought of an idea.

"How about you try surfing? It is similar to snowboarding, but you are on a surfboard riding waves, not a snowboard riding down a mountain."

"I could give it a shot."

"Great. Zuma is great at surfing, obviously."

"Perfect! Thanks dude."

Jake immediately got changed into a rash guard and went to the beach. Zuma was already at the beach and saw Jake come up.

"Hey, little dude, mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing, big dude." Jake and Zuma started to chuckle a little. They both went out and started to surf. Meanwhile, at the lookout, Ryder was fixing his ATV and inspecting the pup's vehicles. After a couple of hours, all the vehicles were maintained and in tip-top shape. He moved them back to their spot and converted them into doghouses. Ryder noticed that it was already 5PM. He was shocked on how much time it took to repair the vehicles. Ryder wanted to call the pups to come back, but decided to let them do whatever till around 6:30. Ryder remembered about Sylvia and wanted to see if she could come to the lookout and stay with the pups. Ryder got out his pup pad and called Katie.

"Hey, Ryder. What's up?"

"Hey, Katie. I was wondering, would Sylvia be able to check out and come and stay at the lookout?"

"I guess she could, but she is still very injured. You need to be sure that no pups hurt her."

"I got it Katie. Thank you so much for your help these past couple days. I appreachiate it so much."

"Thanks, Ryder. I appreashiate you too."

"Thanks, Katie." Ryder began to blush a little, now knowing that Katie appreashiates him.

"No problem, Ryder. I lo...BYE!" The call abruptly ended, but Ryder knew exactly what Katie was going to say. Ryder started blushing as red as Marshall's fire engine. Marshall and Everest noticed this and started to giggle a little. Ryder noticed them, but still was blushing.

"Do you need me to cool you down, Ryder. Your face is as red as fire!" Marshall said this very jokingly, causing Ryder and Everest to laugh.

"I'm good, Marshall. I am going to go and get Sylvia. Katie said that she could release her under my custody." Ryder got onto his ATV and started making his way over to Katie's. Once he got there, he saw that Katie was wrapping up Sylvia a little more, packing some gauze and other medical supplies into a medial bag.

"Hey, Ryder" said Katie. She was still blushing a little bit from the call and so was Ryder.

"Hey, Katie. How is Sylvia?"

"She is doing great. She is super excited that she is going to the lookout."

"That's great."

"I'm so excited!" said Sylvia. She almost jumped up, but Katie restrained her.

"Sylvia, your paw is still broken. You need to be careful."

"Right, sorry Katie." Katie finished wrapping Sylvia up and gave her over to Ryder.

"Here you go, Ryder. Take good care of her. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do, Katie. Thank you so much for your help." Ryder went over and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek. Katie immediately turned bright red, as well as Ryder. Ryder left with Sylvia on his ATV. Ryder made it back to the lookout and he noticed that all the pups and Jake were back from all their activities. Rocky and Zuma were going to watch the movie with the other pups and Jake. Ryder knew that the pups would not know that he went to get Sylvia other than Marshall and Everest. Ryder started to go up the elevator and made it to the top of the lookout.

"Look who I got." The pups and Jake turned around immediately to see Sylvia with Ryder. All the pups went up to say Hi to Sylvia, except Rocky, who was too focused on the movie to notice. The movie was about a guy getting a rare Need for Speed Ford Mustang and racing it in a 24 hour race. A secret side to Rocky was that he loved cars and motorcycles. Sylvia noticed that Rocky didn't come to see her, so she asked Ryder to put her next to Rocky. Sylvia lied down right next to Rocky, but he still was too focused on the movie. What Sylvia did next not only shocked Rocky, but everyone in the room. Sylvia leaned over and licked Rocky on the cheek. Both Rocky and Sylvia were blushing, while everyone else was staring at them, their mouthes wide open and their eyes as wide as ever.

"Wow...wow...w...o...w." Marshall said this, snapping everyone else out of their shock. They went back and lied down to watch the movie. Marshall and Everest were snuggling together, as well as Chase and Skye, who were still not an official couple, and Rocky and Sylvia, who everyone thought was a couple. After about an hour, the movie was over. Rocky and Sylvia were whispering about something, but no one heard what they were saying. Chase and Skye also whispered, but it was not as successful because neither of them talked to one another for the rest of the night.

"Okay, pups, time for bed."

"Ryder, could I stay here with Sylvia?" Ryder was not surprised with this question, as he knew that Rocky would probably have asked this sooner or later.

"Sure, Rocky, go ahead." Rocky went over and started to nuzzle Sylvia. Sylvia started to yawn and so did Rocky and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Ryder started to go to his room, when he noticed two shadows in the corner. He realized they were pup sillouettes. He went closer and realized that it was Marshall and Everest. They were also asleep.

"What good pups." Ryder started to head to bed and fell asleep very quickly. A few weeks have passed and not much has happened throughout those weeks. Marshall and Everest were closer than ever and Sylvia and Rocky hit it off immediately. Chase and Skye still haven't talked much about what happened on movie night. Sylvia was almost healed, but she still had some burn marks on her skin, though it was covered with her new coat of fur. There was very little missions in Adventure Bay. The pups have started to rebuild Jake's cabin and were about a quarter way done with it. After another long day of protecting Adventure bay, Ryder, Jake and the pups were all heading to bed when they heard this loud and strange noise. They had never heard this kind of noise before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What was that?" Rubble said, shaking in fear.

"I don't know. Let's get to the bottom of this" said Ryder. Ryder then started to get an abundant amount of calls from everyone in the city, wondering what the noise was, but Ryder didn't have an answer to the unusual noise. Rocky, on the other hand, thinks he knows what it is.

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" All the pups ran to the lookout. Marshall, being the usually clumsy self, tripped over some blankets. He started to roll to the elevator and collided with Everest. Marshall was on top of Everest after they stopped rolling and they were both blushing. Everest gave Marshall a kiss, making them both blush. Marshall got up and the elevator started to go up. The pups got into their uniforms and got to the top of the lookout.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder Sir."

"Thanks for hurrying, pups. We have an emergency. There is something that has been making a strange noise."

"Ryder?" Rocky said, raising his paw.

"Yes, Rocky? What is it?"

"I think I know what that sound is, Ryder. It sounds like the car in the movie that we saw last night."

"You know what, Rocky, I think you might be right. What kind of car was it?"

"I think it was a Need for Speed Ford Mustang GT 500."

"You're right. For this, I need Chase, Skye, and Marshall. Chase, I need you to see if he will pull over if you turn on his sirens. Skye, I need you to track the car if the driver tries to run. Marshall, I need you to try and see if he will pull over if your sirens are on." The pups said their catch phrases and went down the slide.

"Skye, I need you to fly ahead and find the car."

"On it, Ryder."

Skye flew ahead and saw the car. The car was, in fact, the car that was in the movie that Ryder, Jake and the pups saw the night before.

"Ryder, it is the car from the movie."

"Okay, Skye. Where is it headed?"

"It is headed...OH NO!" Skye realized that the car was at a high speed headed directly to Ryder, Marshall and Chase.

"What is it, Skye?"

"The car is headed right for you guys, at a high speed."

Back at the lookout, the pups were able to see the high speed of the car from a camera that was mounted both on Skye's helicopter and a camera mounted on Chase's patrol car. Everyone but Everest was scared about the event unfolding, but Everest's emotion quickly turned to fear as the car was in a b line to hit Marshall.

"MARSHALL, WATCH OUT!"

Marshall couldn't hear Everest since she didn't talk into the collar and if she did, it would be too late. The car started to drive on top of the bridge, when the car swerved hard left, broke the bridge barrier and crashed into the ocean below.

"OH...MY...GOD..." Rocky was speechless because he saw a rare, one-of-a-kind Ford Mustang drive off a bridge into the ocean. Everest was still crying, but Jake went over to Everest.

"Everest, Marshall is fine. He has not been injured."

"I...I...I don't believe you, Jake. The car was..."

"The car drove off the bridge. The driver sacrificed his life to save Marshall's."

"He...he DID?" Everest looked up and saw that Marshall was fine, but the car was under water. Everything just turned to black. He immediately woke up and saw that Sylvia was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, it was only a dream?" Thought Rocky. "I thought it was real. Well, that would explain a lot of things."

"Rocky, are you coming to breakfast or not?"

"I'm coming, Chase. Hey, where's Sylvia?"

"She is already eating. Come on, or there won't be any food left for you." With that, the pups got into the elevator and went to the first floor. When the door opened, Rocky saw Marshall, Skye, Everest, Zuma, Rubble, Ryder, Jake, and Sylvia eating breakfast. Rocky rushed over to his bowl, where Sylvia was eating.

"Morning, Rocky."

"Morning, Sylvia." Rocky gave Sylvia a lick on the cheek before he started to eat.

"Pups, today we are going to Jake's Mountain to finish rebuilding the cabin."

"We are on it, Ryder." With that, all the pups finished their food and went to get into their gear. Sylvia was just lying down right there, but Ryder came over and started to pet her.

"Sylvia, how would you like to help out a little? I know that you're still injured, but just doing little things around the job site, like bringing us tools. I know Rocky would love to have you there."

"Sure, I would love to!"

All the pups got into their gears, got into their vehicles, except for Sylvia who rode with Rocky and Jake who rode with Everest. Ryder drove in front as 7 other vehicles followed and went up to Jake's mountain. Once the pups got there, they knew that it was time to get to work.

"Okay pups, we first need wood to rebuild the walls and add the second floor to the cabin." Jake asked Ryder if they could add another floor and Ryder said that they were able to do that without any problem.

"Marshall, can you go and make sure the gas line won't cause any problems."

"I'm on it, Ryder." All the pups started to get wood, with the exception of Marshall, who was inspecting the gas line, and Sylvia, who was still injured and couldn't do anything. Marshall determined that the gas line was set properly, and that it will not cause any problems for construction. As soon as Marshall told Ryder his findings, the pups all came back with wood.

"Okay pups, let's get to work. We need a couple of you to put some of the wood logs together so that Rocky could hammer it into place."

Skye and Chase pushed about 5 logs together and Rocky started to nail them in. After that, Rubble lifted the wall and placing it near the base of the log cabin. Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Rubble did this with the rest of the walls and went to doing the roof/second floor for the cabin. The four pups got a few dozen two by four planks to assemble the flooring, which Rocky nailed together and Rubble moved towards the cabin.

"Okay, we are ready to assemble the first floor, Ryder."

"Okay, Rocky, let's do it."

Rubble picked up one of the walls and put it up on its side. Ryder and Rocky nailed it from the outside. They did this with the other three walls. Marshall moved his truck into the cabin so that Ryder could get to the top of the logs to nail in the flooring for the second floor. Ryder got out of the cabin and Marshall got his truck out.

"Okay, looks like we have done all we can, we should head back to the lookout." said Ryder.

"Wait, I need to grab my hat."

"Okay, Marshall."

Marshall ran into the cabin, when suddenly a large gust of wind blew in a westerly direction, down the hill. Marshall was still in the cabin when one of the walls fell. It hit Marshall and knocked him unconsious. Neither Ryder, Jake, nor the pups knew that Marshall was knocked out nor that one of the walls was knocked down. After a couple of minutes, another wall came down, then the roof came down, and finally, the two remaining walls came crashing down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The wind has since calmed and no one made a peep. Everyone was shocked at what they had just witnessed. Everest

started crying, but no sound came out of her mouth, only tears from her eyes. Chase was also starting to cry like

Everest, knowing that he couldn't have done anything to protect Marshall from the falling debris. After about ten

seconds of not doing anything, Everest ran towards the pile of wood, lying on the ground. She started digging and

digging, but not finding anything, until she found Marshall's hat. Chase and Skye ran up to the pile of wood where

Everest was. Skye went up and started to hug the crying Everest as Chase started to frantically dig.

"No, no, no, no, no, no...come on buddy, where are you?"

Chase said this in such a soft tone that only Everest and Skye was able to hear Chase. Chase started to lose hope

when he saw a white paw with spots on it. He knew that this was Marshall. Everest saw this and began to cry even

harder. Ryder ran over and started to help Chase dig through the debris. They found Marshall's body, in which they

had found out that Marshall was unconscious, badly injured, and had a very low pulse.

"We need to get Marshall to Katie's, QUICKLY!"

With that, the pups started to go to Katie's, Marshall on the back of Ryder's ATV. Jake was able to drive

Everest's snowmobile whilst Everest drove Marshall's fire truck. They made it to Katie's very quickly, almost as

fast as the time Sylvia was injured. The pups ran in and Katie was just standing there. She saw Marshall's limp

body hanging from Ryder's arms, then she saw Everest crying.

"I will try my best to save him. It will be tough and it will take a long time, so you might want to leave, just

in case you get a call. I will call you when I am done."

"NO! I am not leaving!" Everest said this in such a demanding tone that it shocked and sent a little bit of fear

through everyone.

"I..I'm sorry. I just can't lose Marshall."

"I understand, Everest, but you need your rest."

"Okay, Katie. I will go."

Ryder, Jake, and the rest of the PAW Patrol went home, no dry tear in the team. Katie was already starting to take

care of Marshall. Everest looked back one more time and her stomach started to churn, thinking she would lose the

love of her life. Days have passed since Marshall was admitted into Katie's for the injuries sustained by the

cabin, but there was no update on his current condition. These few days have been hard on everyone, especially

Everest. With no update, everyone was losing hope that Marshall was not going to make it. When everyone was

starting to lose their last amounts of hope for Marshall, Ryder got a call.

"Hello, Ryder here."

"Ryder, it's Katie. You might want to come down."

"Why? Is Marshall alright? Will he survive?"

"It would be best to talk to you and the pups down in the clinic."

Ryder immediately hung up the phone and called all the pups.

"Pups, meet at Katie's. She is going to talk about Marshall."

All the pups ran to Katie's, except for Everest, who was walking because she was in too much pain to run. The pups

made it to Katie's very quickly and when they walked in, Katie was standing in the middle of the room. She started

to play with her hands, not looking the pups directly in the eyes for the first minute or two. When she finally

looked up, she was crying.

"MARSHALL!" Everest cried as hard as she could. She tried to go to Marshall's room, but Katie, Ryder, Jake and

the pups stopped her.

"Katie...please."

"Everest, I have done everything. Marshall has been getting worse and worse every day, so I have got to tell you

to prepare for the worst." Before Katie realized it, Everest was in the room with Marshall, lying right next to

him.

"Everest..."

"Katie...I can't do this without Marshall...you got to keep him alive...you just...have to."

"Everest, I have done everything I can do. It is up to Marshall if he really wants it or not. It has seemed that

he really wants it, but he is not fighting hard enough to make it."

Everest started to cry on Marshall, singing his favorite song. Once Everest finished the song, the EKG that

Marshall was connected to flat-lined.

"NOOOOOO! Marshall, please come back! I need you! Your pups need you!"

"PUPS!?"

Everyone was in shock about what Everest said with the exception of Katie, who knew about Everest's pregnant since

the beginning. Marshall's ear started to twitch, his eyes opened, and his heart rate came back, as strong as ever,

but no one noticed this. Marshall saw Everest lying across his chest, crying. Marshall wrapped his paws around her

neck and kissed her. Everest then got up and saw Marshall awake.

"MARSHALL!"

"H...h...e...y E...v-Everest." Marshall said this very weakly, but he was quickly gaining strength. All of a

sudden, all the pups jumped on his bed, including Sylvia who has since healed completely. Marshall was being

hugged by everyone all around. After a few minutes, the pups let go, all of them crying. Everest immediately

kissed Marshall and told him the big news.

"Really? I...I'm going to be a d...dad?"

"You sure are. A dad of eight pups."

"Eight?! Wow."

All the pups were smiling, when Ryder, Jake and Katie walked over to him. They all started to pet Marshall on his

belly because his head and back was severly hurt, but was in a cast so he wouldn't have been able to feel them

petting him.

"Katie, you saved him! You saved my Marshall!"

"I would like to say yes to that, Everest, I really would, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it was Marshall's strength and will power to live that brought him back."

"Is that true, Marshall?"

"I know it wasn't my strength nor will power, but my love for you. I love you Everest, and that is worth fighting

for. I will fight till I have given my last breath, I wi..." Before Marshall could finish, Everest was kissing

him.

"I love you too, Marshall."

"Awwww, they are so cute!" said Skye. Marshall and Everest only blushed.

"Okay, Marshall needs some rest. I will call you when you can come and pick him up."

"I am not leaving Marshall." Everest said this in a demanding way, which startled everyone again.

"Everest, I will be okay." Marshall said, kissing her.

"I am not leaving your side, Marshall. I will be with you, I promise."

"I promise I will always be with you too, Everest."

Everest got on top of Marshall and started kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Sorry for a late upload, I have been busy with school, homework and stress for tests and exams. I will continue to post on this and on the other story, but i might not post every day. I am so sorry, but I thank you for staying with me and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall has been at Katie's for about four weeks under review to see how quickly he has been improving. All of Marshall's wounds have healed or almost healed and he is expected to leave today. All of a sudden, Everest started breathing heavy.

"I...I...It's comming!"

"KATIE!" yelled Marshall at the top of his lungs.

Katie walked in to see Everest in a lot of pain, and knew what was happening. Katie picked up Everest and went into another room and Marshall followed closely behind. Marshall was lying right next to Everest and Marshall gave Everest his paw and she started to squeeze it.

"Push" said Katie.

Everest started moaning and first came out one, then two, next three, after four, then five and then six.

"I...I...I can't Marshall, I just...can't"

"I know you can do it. I am right here."

Everest pushed again and out came seven and eight.

"Congratulations Everest and Marshall, you are the parents of eight pups!"

Everest and Marshall were hugging each other and were so relieved. Everest was in the hospital for evaluation for a couple days, and Marshall stayed with her the whole time. At the lookout tower, Ryder, Jake, and the pups found out that Everest gave birth to eight. Jake knew that Everest would probably need to stay with Marshall to take care of the pups, as well as they need to stay warm.

"Pups, lets go to Katie's to see the new parents."

The pups got into their cars and Jake rode on Ryder's ATV. They drove to Katie's and saw the eight pups. Some pups looked like a husky with spots, Dalmations, or huskys. Katie came out and said that Everest and Marshall were sleeping in the room. The pups, Ryder, and Jake went into the room and saw Everest and Marshall hugging.

"Shhh, be very, very quiet."

The pups were able to stay very quiet and sneak right next to the pups and they were still sound asleep until one of the newborns started whining and Everest and Marshall both woke up immediately.

"Where is the pup!" said Marshall and Everest. They didn't notice the pups nor Ryder or Jake and ran out to the lobby, where they saw one of their pups whining. Everest picked up the pup and started licking the pup and after about one minute, she stopped and went back into their room.

"Ah!" Everest was startled when she saw all the pups, Ryder, and Jake. Marshall ran in and started to growl, but when he realized that it was Jake, Ryder, and the PAW Patrol, his growl turned into a smile. Everyone, including Everest, was shocked that Marshall was growling at them, but they also understood that Marshall cared about Everest. Everest saw this and kissed him, which made Marshall blush.

"H..hey guys." Marshall said with a smile. He saw everyone but Everest in a state of shock on what had just happened.

"Don't worry, Marshall, they were just startled at your reaction."

The pups and Ryder were still in a state of shock, but Jake got out of it.

"Everest...could I talk to you...alone?" Everest could tell that Jake was sad, but she went with Jake to another room.

"Everest...I am giving you to Ryder at the lookout." Jake started to cry, but Everest started to hug his leg.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I am talking to Marshall, and I..." The door opened and Marshall came in.

"Everest, I am willing to move to Jake's mountain for you to be with Jake." Everest went to Marshall and hugged him, crying.

*sniffling* "T-thank you M-Marshall. I l-love you. You don't h-have to do this f-for me."

"I do. I am willing to compromise for you."

"Marshall, please..."

"Everest, I want you to be happy. If that means staying with Jake, I am willing to move up there too."

"Wow, Marshall, that is true love" said Jake. Everest was torn to either stay in Adventure Bay or go back up to Jake's mountain. Jake told Everest that the cabin was fixed and that there is room for both Marshall, Everest and the eight pups.

"I don't know...I want to be with Jake, but I also want you to be happy Marshall."

"I will always be happy when I am with you."

Marshall then started to feel woozy, so he started to walk to the door, then he collapsed.

* * *

 **I will try and get the next story up tomorrow, but if I can't, I will try and give you an update when I do post it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marshall started to slip into unconsciousness and felt something warm and wet on his right paw. He also heard

Everest screaming.

"E-Everest, p-please c-calm d-down. I-If I d-don't m-make i-it, I l-love y-you s-so much."

"Marshall...don't talk to me like that...you have to survive...please."

Marshall then fell into a complete coma state. Katie came running in and saw Marshall lying in a pool of blood.

Katie immediately hooked Marshall up to an EKG and his vitals were very low.

"How is Marshall doing?"

"I don't know if he will survive. He has major internal bleeding of the liver and pancreas."

Everest started crying again, but Marshall gathered enough energy to wipe off Everest's eyes.

"I-it's okay..." Marshall passed out immediately after. Everest was crying that she could lose Marshall.

"Marshall, please come back!" Everest was crying as hard as she could, but there was nothing she could do. Ryder

grabbed Everest and the 8 pups and took her back to the lookout.

"Everest, Marshall is strong. He can survive this. He will be back here very soon."

Unfortunately, this was not true as Marshall was suffering from kidney failure on his left side and had bursted

the left side as well. Marshall's right kidney was still fully functioning, but the kidney failure sent his body

into shock, which caused Marshall to collapse. Marshall will be able to live through this, but he will be at

Katie's for another month or two. A couple hours later, Marshall was out of surgery and his left kidney was

removed. Ryder got the call that Marshall was in a medically induced coma, but he is recovering well. Ryder didn't

want to tell Everest because she was with the pups and she was sleeping. When Ryder started up his ATV, Everest

woke up and called him on his pup pad.

"Hey, Ryder, where are you going?"

"I just want to go out for a drive, clear my head." Ryder said this, obviously lying to Everest.

"Ryder...you and I both know well that you are terrible at lying. Where are you going?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to come." Ryder let out a big sigh and then continued.

"I'm going to see Marshall. I got a call from Katie that surgery was successful and that he is in a medically-

induced coma. I know you don't need the stress of seeing Marshall right now. You just sleep and I will tell you

how he is doing."

"Ryder...Thank you for caring for me, but I want to see Marshall."

"No, Everest. That is an order. You are not allowed to leave the Lookout. Rocky, come in Rocky."

Rocky and Sylvia turned off their pup tags and were in Rocky's dog house, sleeping.

"Rubble, are you there?"

"I'm here, Ryder."

"I want you to look after Everest and make sure that she doesn't leave the Lookout."

"Ryder...She kinda...well...just...left."

"WHAT!"

Ryder tried to call Everest, but she turned off her pup tag. Ryder just got to Katie's and saw that the door to

Marshall's room was wide open.

"Hey, Ryder. What's up?"

"I wanted to take a look at Marshall."

"Okay, just go in quietly. Everest is..."

"EVEREST!"

Katie saw how mad Ryder was and gave him a hug, which made both blush.

"I know you didn't want her to come down here because of the stress, but they love each other."

"I guess, I am going to talk to Everest."

Ryder walked into the room and saw Everest hugging Marshall's body, tears flowing from her eyes.

*sniffling* "Ryder...I'm sorry for..."

Everest was interrupted by a hug from Ryder.

"I understand that you love him so much, but I want you to take care of your pups. They need their mom right now

when their dad is in the hospital."

*crying* "I know Ryder, it-its just that I need to be with Marshall." Ryder was petting Marshall and Everest's

tears falling on Marshall.

"It is just really hard with Marshall in the hospital, the eight pups, and deciding if I should go and live with

Jake or live with you."

"Well, Marshall is recovering well, you just need to be there for your pups, and about living, where do you want

to live?"

"I don't know, that's the thing. Marshall said anywhere as long as he is with me, but if this happens again, we

won't be near a hospital."

"This shouldn't happen again. I talked to Katie about what happened and she told me that Marshall's left kidney

was punctured and that it got infected from a cut. This shouldn't happen and Katie told me that she did a scan and

found no more stray parts in his body."

Ryder talked to Everest a bit more and left with Everest back to the lookout. Ryder gave Katie a kiss on the

cheek, which made Katie blush, and left with Everest. A few weeks have passed and Marshall was still in a

medically-induced coma. Everest and Ryder came everyday for that three weeks, with no changes to Marshall other

than the gauze and stitches being replaced. Everest was falling asleep on the bed with Marshall and Ryder was

sitting on the chair and sleeping. Suddenly, Everest felt a hug across her body and startled her.

"Miss me?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I would like to say that I am doing a joint writing with Wattpad, but I will NOT be moving completely. If I decide to move, I will be creating a website that will be used. Thank you and I am sorry for the delay with the next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. I have been working on two other stories and have been focused on that, as well as school has kept me very busy. I will try and post more on this one, but updates might not come as quickly as before. Thank you for the understanding and I hope you like this chapter.**

Everest was shocked to see Marshall was awake. She was so excited that Marshall was awake that she hugged him and kissed him all around.

"Marshall?" said Ryder, just waking up.

"Hi Ryder."

Ryder was shocked to see Marshall awake, but he was happy that Marshall was awake. Katie walked into the room and was not surprised that Marsahll was awake.

"Hello Marshall, How are you feeling?" Marshall wasn't listening as he was making out with Everest. Katie giggled and told Ryder to follow.

"What's up, Katie?"

"Marshall woke from his coma, as you have noticed. There is one problem. Marshall's one kidney that he has must work on overtime since the other kidney is gone. Because of this, he will feel weak and faint at times. I recommend taking him off the line-of-duty indefinately. I hate to do this, but Marshall could be injured or worse. It is recommended, but if you have to, I understand."

Ryder was speechless, but Everest and Marshall were still making out.

"I love you, Everest. I will always be with you and the pups, I promise."

"I love you too, Marshall. Thank you. I will always be with you too, I promise."

Ryder nodded to Katie and walked in. Everest and Marshall saw this and stopped kissing. Ryder put his hands over his face and let out a large sigh.

"What's wrong Ryder?" Marshall was concerned, but Ryder didn't want to tell him because of how he will react.

"I am just thinking about some things I need to do."

"I can help if..."

"Marshall, that's not a good idea." Katie said this and then looked at some of his wounds.

"Everything looks like it is healing nicely." Katie then whispered something in Ryder's ear and he nodded.

"Marshall, Everest...I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Ryder?" Both Everest and Marshall said this.

"Marshall...I hate to do this..." Ryder paused, letting out a big sigh, then continuing. He heard a click, knowing that Katie locked the door so that Marshall wouldn't run out. "Marshall...I...I...I am taking you off the line-of-duty..."

"WHAT?!" The EKG started beeping quickly.

"Marshall, calm down." Everest said, licking his cheek. Marshall got off the bed, took the straps off and went to the window. He let out a big sigh before starting to cry. Everest immediately went up to Marshall to comfort him.

*sniffling* "Why?"

"Marshall, your injuries are too severe to safely perform the tasks as a Firefighter." Katie said this, causing Marshall to put his head into his arms. Everest started to hug Marshall when she noticed something was off. She looked down and some of Marshall's stiches have ripped and blood started coming out. Marshall started to pass out from blood loss. Katie grabbed Marshall and took him back to the bed. She stiched up Marshall and did all she could. She went back to talk to Everest and Ryder.

"I don't know if Marshall's body can take the stress. I have done all in my power, but it is up to Marshall if he truely wants it." Immediately, there was a long beep coming from the EKG. Katie knew what was going on. Everest didn't, but saw the fear in Katie's eyes.

"Ryder and Everest, please go back to the lookout. I will call you with an update."

"NO! I AM STAYING WITH MY MATE!" Everest demanded.

"Okay...Ryder, go back to the lookout." Ryder listened to Katie and left. Everest sat outside the room whilst Katie was working on Marshall.

"Come on, Marshall. Hang in there. Remember Everest." With that, Marshall's heart beat came back and he quickly woke up.

"Woah Marshall. What's wrong?"

"My pups..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marshall's paternal instinct kicked in and he ran to the lookout. When he got to the lookout, he saw his love crying. Marshall ran to Everest and started to hug her.

"Everest, what's wrong?"

"Our pups...they were puppy napped!"

Marshall's heart sank and was crying. Ryder came out and he saw both Marshall and Everest crying in each other's arms.

"MARSHALL?! What are you doing here?"

"Our pups!" Marshall and Everest both said together, then began sobbing. Ryder knew exactly who to call.

About two minutes later, a man in a Koenigsegg Agera One:1 pulled up. This man was Tom, a friend from Ryder's days in school.

"I got your call." Immediately after Tom said this, a squadron of SWAT and Marines came up the lookout driveway.

"We will find your pups..." Tom went and breifed the soldiers about what is happening. Tom went to his car and pulled out a small laptop. Little did the PAW Patrol know that Tom had access to a Predator Drone. On his laptop, Tom was controlling the drone and started to fly around Adventure Bay to see if there was anything suspicious.

"I found something!"

Marshall and Everest went over, but couldn't see the screen due to all of the soldiers that were looking.

"They are somewhere in this area. Soldiers, stay here and make sure no one leaves. I am finding those pups myself." With that, Tom went into one of the SWAT vehicles and came out three minutes later in full body armor, three guns, a helmet, and a bag.

"I'm coming!"

"You are staying Marshall. You too Everest. I will handle this."

Tom heard something in Chase and Skye's direction.

"Skye, I really l-l-like you... and...um...would you like to...um..."

"Yes, Chase. I would love to go out with you."

Chase became as red as a Tomato, but he then heard something that made him have cold paws. He ran over to Tom and sat right in front of him.

"I am coming to save Marshall and Everest's pups and you can't stop me."

"Yes I can. Ryder, make sure Chase does not follow me."

Before Ryder could say anything, Tom was gone.

"Ryder, are we seriously not going to go and help find the pups?"

"We are. Let's catch up to Tom." The pups got into their vehicles and started to follow Tom's car. When Tom saw them, he hit the breaks. Tom got out and went to the pups.

"You need to go back, it's too dangerous."

"NO! WE ARE COMING!"

"Go back right now! That is an order!"

"NO!"

Tom knew that he had to escape them, so he got in his car and gunned it. The pups could not catch up to Tom as his vehicle was too fast. Tom drove to the location where he saw the pups on his drone. He stopped a half a mile away from where he saw the pups and turned off the car. He grabbed the guns and started to sneak up on them. Meanwhile, Ryder and the pups were looking for Tom when Marshall and Everest saw him. Tom hushed them, signaling that they needed to be quiet. Marshall and Everest stayed where they were and Tom started to walk closer to the pups. He then saw a man that enraged Tom. This man was the same man who killed his parents, sisters, and girlfriend when he was 10.

"Since I have you captive, I know that Tom will try to rescue you. I have all the time I need."

"Think again, asshole!"

The man turned around and saw the look of anger in Tom's eyes. The man knew that the small, innocent boy that he saw when he had killed his family and his girlfriend had grown up to a man who wanted to take him down.

"I have finally found you..." Tom pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the man.

"I have wanted to do this all my life... You ruined mine, so it is my time to take yours away." Tom put his finger over the trigger, but he couldn't. He knew if he had killed him, it wouldn't bring his family or girlfriend back. Tom put his gun down and the man started laughing.

"You are weak, just like your girlfriend. When she tried to fight back after I knocked you unconscious made me laugh. I killed her right there and left."

Tom felt adrenaline fill his body. He pulled out a taser and shot it at the man.

"Do you really think these two hooks would hurt me?" Tom pulled the trigger and 50,000 volts shot from the taser into the man's body, immobilizing him. Tom handcuffed him and had a police helicopter come and take him to a maximum security prison far away. Marshall and Everest came running and saw Tom carring their pups.

"Thank you so much Tom!" Everest said, wanting to lick Tom.

"...No...Problem..." Tom said, sighing.

"Can we have our pups?" asked Marshall.

"...No..."

"WHY?!" Marshall and Everest yelled at Tom, standing right in front of him.

Tom didn't say anything but walked past them and went towards his car.

"GIVE ME MY PUPS NOW!" Marshall growled and Everest joined. Tom walked past and got into his car. He put the pups on the passenger seat and buckled them up. Marshall and Everest blocked Tom from backing up, so Tom floored it forward. Marshall and Everest started to cry, when they felt a hand grab them. Marshall saw Tom grab them and started to growl.

"Calm down, Marshall. I am taking you back to the lookout. The pups are injured, so I just want to be sure that they won't get hurt."

Marshall then started to feel bad about growling and started to wimpering. Marshall felt a hand on his head and a lick on his cheek.

"Marshall...I understand. You are a parent and your paternal instinct kicked in." Tom drove to the lookout and dropped off Everest and Marshall. Tom then went to one of the SWAT trucks with the pups and had a vet. After about a half an

hour, Tom came out with news. He walked to Marshall and Everest and brought them to his car to talk to them alone.

* * *

A/N: I will be leaving FanFiction for Wattpad becuase of some of the new rules of Fanfiction that effects a possible new story I might write, a Truth or Dare...so original (he said sarcastically). I don't know if I will come back or not. For a while, I will be posting on Wattpad, but I will decide if I want to post on here as well. I have also been extremely busy with school, so I won't be posting very frequently.


	10. Chapter 10

"How are the pups?"

"Don't worry about the pups. I am more worried about you, Marshall."

"What do you mean, Tom?" asked Everest.

"Well Everest, I have been monitoring both of your vitals and Marshall, you have been worrying me."

Everest began to cry, but Marshall started to comfort her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"No serious problems, but your blood pressure is a little high. This could mean that you are stressed. Are you stressed?"

"I am..."

"Why, Marshall?"

"I don't know, Tom. I just don't know..."

"Marshall, if anything is bothering you, tell us." said Everest.

"I don't know how you'll react, Everest." Everest stood there, silent. She was worried that he would break up with him. Marshall reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Everest became confused, but Tom was excited.

"Everest...I have loved you for a long time and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you...Will you m-m-marry me?" Marshall opened the small box and a gold ring with a diamond was in the middle. Everest covered her mouth with her right paw and started crying.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Marshall grabbed Everest and brought her in for a kiss. He put the ring on her collar since the ring would fall off if it was on her paw. Marshall pulled away and pulled another box out. This box looked very similar, but it was longer.

"I got this for you for our anniversary." Marshall opened the box and pulled out a gold neclace and put it on Everest.

"Marshall, you shouldn't have."

"Thank you, Tom. You helped a lot with all of this."

"You were in on this, Tom?" asked Everest.

"Yes on Marshall asking you out. No on his vitals, but it looks like it's going down."

*Dream*

A few months have passed and it was Marshall and Everest's big day. Chase was helping Marshall with his suit, whilst Skye was helping Everest with her dress. Everyone decided that Ryder will give Everest away. Chase was Marshall's best man, Skye was Everest's maid of honor. Rocky was the priest and the church was filled with everyone from Adventure bay. The ring barers were Marshall and Everest's pups. The music started playing and everybody stood up. Marshall turned around and saw his flower pups walking down, then Skye. Finally, he saw Everest being walked by Ryder.

"You look amazing, Everest." said Ryder.

"Thank you, Ryder."

Everest and Ryder got to the front and Ryder kissed Everest's forehead.

"Please be seated." Said Rocky. Everyone in the room sat down.

"Everest, do you take Marshall to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Marshall, do you take Everest to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now, if anyone has any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Immediately, the back doors swung open.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone gasped. Marshall was angry and reached for his concealed Desert Eagle, but Rocky shook his head. Marshall released his grip.

"C-C-Copper?"

"Everest, I still care about you... Please be with me."

"Copper, you left me! I've moved on and I love Marshall."

"This chump?"

Marshall became upset, but Chase put his paw on Marshall's shoulder.

"He's not a chump. I love him. He would never leave me, unlike what you did."

"Marshall's a loser. He's definately a weak, stupid, boring, lame, and, above all, a big chump."

This enraged both Marshall and Everest. Marshall grabbed his concealed Desert Eagle.

"I AM VERY CLOSE TO SHOOTING YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Everest walked next to Marshall, kissed him and held his paws. Copper became enraged.

"SHE'S MINE!"

Copper ran after, but Marshall pushed over and put him into a choke hold.

"There is one thing I didn't tell any of you."

"What is it, Marshall?" said Everest.

"Do you know how I leave for months on end?"

"You go to your parents. That's what you tell us." said Chase.

"That's not true. My parents are dead. I've been going to San Diego and joined Navy SEAL Team 3 and 6."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Marshall took Copper's arm and put it behind his back. He then pushed his shoulder blade into his back.

"Marshall...why didn't you tell us?" Questioned Everest.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't tell you on how dangerous it is."

"Dangerous?" said Chase and Everest.

"The mission I go on is going into hostile areas and get shot at. We dodge Improvised Explosive Devices, Grenades, Rocket rounds, and bullets."

"WHAT?! How frequent is this?" Asked Everest.

"I call it, Tuesdays."

Everyone was shocked. Everest knew that this was a big thing that Marshall didn't tell her and she felt betrayed. She started crying and ran out.

"I need to talk to her."

Marshall let go of Copper and ran after Everest. Marshall saw that she ran into her room and he knocked, then came in.

"Everest?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I really wanted to. I knew that this could happen. I also didn't know what I would do until my last leave. I was going to tell you, I really wanted to, but I couldn't."

Immediately, Everest woke up, screaming.

"Everest, what's wrong?" said Marshall.

"I just had a nightmare." Marshall noticed that Everest felt tense.

"Everest, tell me what's wrong."

"Marshall, are you a Navy SEAL?"

"No, why?"

"I had a dream that you kept that you were a SEAL a secret."

"I hate keeping secrets...Anyways, I can't wait for our wedding tomorrow."

"Me neither."

The next day, the wedding went of without a hitch. The reception was like any, but Marshall then immediately got up and asked for Everest to follow. Marshall led her to the middle of the room and walked away. Everest was facing a curtain and the room fell silent. They all looked at Everest, who was still standing. Immediately, the curtain opened and everyone was shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Marshall was standing onstage, holding an electric guitar and standing in front of a microphone. Marshall started playing the guitar.

"My best friend gave me the best advice

He said each day's a gift and not a given right

Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind

And try to take the path less traveled by

That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day

And tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past

Donate every dime you have?

If today was your last day

(If today was your last day)

Against the grain should be a way of life

What's worth the prize is always worth the fight

Every second counts 'cause there's no second try

So live like you'll never live it twice

Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day

And tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past

Donate every dime you have?

Would you call old friends you never see?

Reminisce old memories

Would you forgive your enemies?

Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?

Swear up and down to God above

That you finally fall in love

If today was your last day

If today was your last day

Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?

You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars

Regardless of who you are

So do whatever it takes

Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life

Let nothin' stand in your way

Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day

And tomorrow was too late

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past

Donate every dime you have?

Would you call old friends you never see?

Reminisce old memories

Would you forgive your enemies?

Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?

Swear up and down to God above

That you finally fall in love

If today was your last day"

Everest ran to the stage, grabbed Marshall and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Marshall."

"I love you too, Everest."

"Your voice is amazing."

"I have another song."

"What song?"

Everest was led back offstage. Skye and Chase joined them and Marshall started to play his guitar again.

"This time, I wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of

But dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene

Straight off the silver screen

So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu

Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for)

A diamond in the rough ('cause you never know)

When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)

'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there

And everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own

And everyone wants to know they're not alone

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Nobody wants to be the last one there

'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere

There's gotta be somebody for me out there"

Marshall then started to play another song.

"Looking back at the beginning of this

And how life was

Just you and me loving all of our friends

Living life like an ocean

But now the current's only pulling me down

It's getting harder too breath

It won't be to long and I will be going under

Can you save me from this?

Cause it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh but I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made

And the dreams that we had

I'm in a world that tries to take them away

Oh but I'm taking them back

Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand

What should matter to me

My friends this life we live, it's not what we have

It's what we believe in

Cause it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me but it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a will in me and now I know that

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh but I won't go

I won't go

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a fear in me it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

But it's not my time I'm not going

There's a will in me and now it's gonna show

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh

There might be more than you believe

(There might be more than you believe)

There might be more than you can see

But I won't go

No I won't go down

Yeah"

Now, everyone was on the dance floor. Rubble was dancing with Everest, which Marshall thought noting about until Rubble kissed Everest on the cheek. Marshall put his guitar on the stand and walked off. Everest looked over and saw that Marsahll was gone.

"Where's Marshall?" Everest asked Chase.

"I don't know. He walked off and looked upset."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Marshall sat down and looked into the parking lot. He saw a text from his brother. He let out a long sigh, then walked in. He walked over to the stage and got up.

"Keep up"

Marshall then started playing a song.

"You bought your smile in a corner

You paid a pretty little penny, you did.

You paint yourself in a picture

As you deny the kind of person you've been

You get what you feel, what you wish to be

You can't live sarcastic sincerity

You sharpen your guilt like a guillotine

You get what you feel, you get what you feel

I gave you everything, you threw it away.

Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette.

Love like a cancer, still you beg me to stay

Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette.

Come on!

You pop right in to the moment,

You paid a pretty little penny, you did.

You never noticed how broken

As you deny the kind of person you've been

You get what you feel, what you wish to be

You can't live sarcastic sincerity

You sharpen your guilt like a guillotine

You get what you feel, you get what you feel

I gave you everything, you threw it away.

Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette.

Love like a cancer, still you beg me to stay

Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette.

You kneel to pray,

Live life on your knees embrace the disease.

Stop to breathe in as you start to choke, your life begins.

YOU PUT ME OUT! LIKE A CIGARETTE!

I gave you everything, you threw it away.

Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette.

Love like a cancer, still you beg me to stay

Put me out like a cigarette, out like a cigarette."

There was cheering when they finished. Marshall let out a sigh, then gave them the thumbs up. The band walked offstage, including Marshall. Everest ran up and hugged him.

"Marshall, what's wrong? You feel tense."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me..." Everest said, giving Marshall a kiss.

"It's nothing."

"Okay. If you want to talk, I am here."

Marshall was loving Everest more and more in her beautiful, white, silk wedding dress, which was long and flowing. The DJ came on.

"Okay everyone, grab that someone special and let's sslow it dddooowwwnnn..."

All the pups got with someone, and the DJ put on Amazed by Lonestar

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, yeah every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you.

Everest and Marshall kissed each other, knowing that they were together and would be with each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
